This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for pressure measurement in highly deviated wells.
In a conventional technique for measuring pressure in a wellbore, a small diameter tube is connected to a top of a chamber in the wellbore, and a bottom of the chamber is exposed to wellbore pressure. Pressurized gas is applied to the tube at the surface to fill the chamber with gas. Measurement of pressure in the tube at the surface enables wellbore pressure to be conveniently determined.
Unfortunately, such a system suffers from disadvantages when it is desired to measure pressure in a wellbore which is highly deviated from vertical. Especially in a horizontal or near-horizontal wellbore, such a system can be unusable.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of pressure measurement in highly deviated wells.